Weakness
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: Post Orion Pax - Airachnid had been beaten, but she would not stay down. She would make him pay. But for Airachnid, revenge had to be personal.


Airachnid wasn't stupid. After the law had been laid down for her she knew she needed a different strategy. Even if Megatron wasn't there, that didn't mean she had a free pass to lead the Decepticons as she pleased.

There was still one mech in the way, and he would not let that happen.

So while Megatron and a few other Decepticons were out dealing with the Autobots a short while after Orion had returned to being Optimus Prime, Airachnid saw her chance.

She walked through the halls of the Nemesis, aware that some of the Vehicons she passed were talking about her defeat at the servos of the spy master. She would teach them not to talk about a femme behind her back, but later. First, she was going to the main deck, where that mech would no doubt be monitoring the Decepticon frequencies with the Spacebridge ready for activation if necessary.

Airachnid stepped into the room, and was not surprised to see that she was right. The deck was empty, save Soundwave, who stood by the monitors, dutifully standing by for assistance. He did not acknowledge her presence, but she knew he was aware that she had entered. That was fine. It would not hinder her plan in any way.

She identifies weaknesses and exploits them at full. Her favorite was Tailgate to Arcee, to throw the Autobot off guard. It never failed. She always found a weakness.

She would find his.

Airachnid slowed her approach, her extra arms hanging loosely as to give the illusion was she would not harm him. He still refused to acknowledge her.

She smirked as she drew closer, leaving only a gap of a few steps. He still did not acknowledge her. Her grin grew.

"Soundwave," She said in the most generous tone she could muster. "I feel we had gotten off on the wrong stabilizing servo."

His head turned to her direction only slightly and only for a moment, before he returned to survalence.

"I must say I regret my actions towards our master's rule," She continued, trying to sound as honest as she could. "You showed me that he is truly the only one worthy of such loyal subjects who would follow him to the Pit and back."

He stopped responding to her. She knew she had to change her tactic.

"But, wouldn't you agree that..." She said, tone still holding the same false honesty but now laced with an invitation. "There is someone else in the ranks who deserves at least one?"

That got his attention. He paused his work, turning to her and looming over her threateningly. She did not back away.

"I am most definitely not worthy of such things," Airachnid continued, only now coming closer, close enough that she could stab him through the spark if she so desired. Her faceplate was as close to his as is could be from her position, voice quiet. "But I believe that you are worthy of one."

She closed the gap between them, her hand trailing seductively up his leg. He did not shiver under her touch. He did not act like he even notice. He just stared down at her, or at least that's what she assumed. She could not see his weakness behind his mask.

But she couldn't go there yet. It was too soon. She needed to keep pressing.

Her hand had moved from his leg up to his chest, tracing the lines of light that ran across them, the most sensitive veins were Energon could be seen underneath. She felt his warmth. She could puncture them all and watch him bleed out if she wanted to, but that wouldn't be fulfilling. She needed to find his weakness, and only then would she exploit it to its full potential.

Soundwave did not respond to anything she did. At least, not with any kind of movement. If he was reacting, then it might have been through expression. He always hid behind that mask of his. No one knew what he looked like. The leader of the Decepticons allowed him to wear the mask at all times. That must have meant something, then. There was no reason to hide, unless he wanted to.

She was touching his neck. If she wanted to she could severe the exposed Energon lines, but that posed the same problem as the veins in his chest. No satisfaction. She already decided what she was going to do, at any rate.

She would wait just a moment longer. Only a moment. She liked this. She was enjoying the dominance over the one who had held her against the ground. She stood as tall as she could, and her faceplate was only an inch away from his. He did not pull away.

Her extra legs were raising with her excitement. Revenge tasted oh so sweet. While she killed him and destroyed whatever was behind that mask, scarring him until he was no longer recognizable, she would boats to him about how she would be the last one who would know what he had actually looked like.

Airachnid slowly reached up, tracing the edge of his mask with her fingers. When he did not object, she grinned, slowly beginning to pry it off.

Within the next three nanocycles Airachnid found herself thrown across the room through a Spacebridge into Antarctica.


End file.
